


A Nightstick Interlude

by CsoulmateJ (Fantasorie)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/CsoulmateJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Kathryn do a little role playing in a deserted city while on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightstick Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this [fiddle](http://rechercheworld.com/CnK/nc17/fiddles/llbnic6.jpg) made by xdana.

Kathryn frowned as she looked at her surroundings.  What in the universe had Chakotay been thinking?  The outfit he’d laid out for her to wear had been odd enough, but to have her go to an abandoned alley on an unfamiliar planet at this time of evening was just really a bit nerve wracking, even for her.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned and stared wide eyed at the man moving toward her.  Not being able to see well in the dim light, she felt a trickle of fear.  Barely able to make out what looked like a badge, she swallowed.  “Officer?”  she whispered and got a grunt in return.

Chakotay watched the expression on Kathryn’s face change as he got closer so that she could make out his features.  “Hands against the wall and spread your legs.”  He commanded and watched her mouth fall open in shock.

“I…”

“Do as I said,” he barked out as he fingered the plastic nightstick hanging from a loop on his belt, watching her eyes grow wide. 

Turning and placing her hands against the wall, Kathryn spread her legs and bit her bottom lip as she waited to see what he was going to do.  “What have I done, officer?”  she finally asked.

“You’re out after curfew in a dark alley.  Off-worlders are not allowed out at this time of day, especially women dressed as you are.”  He moved closer.  “I’m afraid I’m going to have to do a search to make sure you’re not carrying any contraband.”

Swallowing at the heat that began to flood her system, Kathryn nodded.  “Yes, Sir.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize I’d be breaking any laws by going out.  I was only doing some sight seeing.”

“In an alley, Ma’am?”  Chakotay had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her immediate stiffening at the hated name.

“Yes.  I followed an animal in.  I’d never seen one like it before and was curious.”

“You’ll have to understand when I say, I don’t believe you.”  His hands brushed across her breasts and under.  “Nothing there.  Let’s see if you have something lower.”  He nearly growled when his hands moved over her stomach then around over her hips to her buttocks.  “Nothing there.  Not even proper covering underneath.”

“I…”  she didn’t have an answer to that and wondered what kind of trouble that would get her into.

Kneeling down behind her, Chakotay lifted her skirt, what there was of it anyway.  “Just as I suspected.”  He pushed her legs further apart and slid his hands up her thighs.

“What are you doing?”  she turned to look over her shoulder when she felt her buttocks being spread apart.

“Still searching.  I now have to search for evidence of what you were really doing.  The evidence I have so far seems to indicate you were not just out sight seeing but seeking sex.”

“No, I…”  she started to protest but the sudden sting of his hand against her bare buttock caused her to stop with a gasp.

“Do not deny it.  You wear nothing under these clothes.”  He reached up and pushed down on the small of her back to make her push her ass out.  “Sex with off-worlders is strictly forbidden.”  He growled as he reached down to pull out his nightstick.  “I must now do a thorough inspection.”

Shock made her gasp when she felt his fingers holding her open and a large cold object being inserted.  “I didn’t, Officer.  I haven’t seen any men from this planet.”  She protested even as she wiggled to accept the cool plastic.

Pushing the nightstick further inside her, Chakotay wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up the game.  “Ah, so you admit to seeing male off-worlders.”

“No, that’s not what I…”  she broke off on a near scream as her back arched even more.  Reaching back, she rested her hands on her buttocks to help hold herself in position.  “Oh god, Chakotay…I can’t play this game anymore.”

“I don’t know who you are talking about, Ma’am.  I know of no one by that name.”  His control was slowly slipping away.  He knew that he could easily give up the game since she’d already given up, but he wanted to continue just a little bit longer.

Kathryn didn’t know how he could keep this up.  She’d been near the edge since she’d found this outfit and his note that only hinted of what he planned.  “Please, Chakotay.  Please…god!” she cried out as the nightstick moved further inside her, his rhythm picking up.

Finally giving up the game, Chakotay leaned forward and kissed each buttock.  “Easy, Kathryn,” he whispered letting her know he was going to take her on over the edge.

“Chakotay!” she nearly screamed.  “Just please make me come!”  She was near desperate now.

Chakotay moved the nightstick faster inside her, his other hand moving around to stimulate her clit.  “That’s it,” he encourage when she began to buck and pant.  Moving his fingers in fast circles over her, he felt her tighten and heard her cry as she reared back and came, her release soaking his hand and trickling down the nightstick.

Kathryn collapsed against the wall, Chakotay’s solid presence behind her keeping her from falling to the ground.  Her mind wasn’t working properly, and her body was trembling as she struggled to get her breath.  Just as she was opening her eyes, she felt Chakotay pulling her buttocks apart and moistening her for entrance.  “Oh god,” she moaned as she braced for what was surely going to kill her.

Working the tight muscle to relax it so that he could enter, Chakotay dropped the nightstick and used his free hand to open his pants to release his aching penis.  Still working her for entrance, he moved his free hand to her dripping center, coating his fingers then moving them to his penis to make sure he slid in easy.

Wishing she had something to grab, Kathryn spread her legs wider for better balance and bent slightly forward being careful not to pull away from his probing fingers.  “Now, Chakotay,” she commanded, letting him know she was ready.

Pulling his fingers from her, he put more lube on them and gave her an extra coating before positioning his cock at the puckered entrance.  Pushing forward, he groaned as the tip slowly slipped inside causing both of them to gasp.  “Damn.  I could come right now,” he ground out.

“No.  Damn it!  I want you to fuck me!” she shouted at him.

“I don’t know if I can hold on!” he shouted back even as he pushed inside her.

Feeling him finally buried to the hilt, she panted to get passed the burning sensation and gritted her teeth.  “Now!  I don’t care if it’s fast and hard.  Just fuck me!” she screamed, her body completely taking over her senses as he pulled back and then pushed back in a few times before setting up a fast pounding pace.

“Oh god.  So tight!  So tight!” he grunted as he gripped her hips, the slap of their flesh adding to his wildness.  “I can’t hold on anymore, Kathryn.  I’m coming.”

And he did…with a roar that echoed with her scream through the empty alley.  Grunts and incoherent sounds along with slapping flesh resounded then nothing but panting and quiet whimpers.

Chakotay felt his knees nearly buckle and reached out to brace himself with a hand against the wall.  “Oh my god,” he finally managed to whisper before dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder.  “You were fantastic.”

“My god, I’m going to be so sore,” she moaned then shifted to turn and face him.  Reaching up to caress his face, she gave him a lazy smile.  “But it’s going to be a wonderful sore.”

Smiling and showing her his dimples, he licked at her nose and laughed when it twitched.  “Do you think we can make it back to our room?”

“I think so…if we hold on to each other.”

“Aren’t you glad this city is deserted?”  He caressed a damp tendril of hair from her face.

“Yes.  Very.”  She held onto his arm as they started to walk away.  “I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“What made you think of the nightstick?”

He grinned.  “Oh, just a picture I came across.”


End file.
